


Into Fairyland He Has Somehow Strayed

by clockworkgirl221



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has nowhere to go: his family is dead, his new guardian doesn't know how to handle children, and the strange Scottish landscape is not welcoming. Until he meets the King of Fairies and is whisked away to Fairyland.</p>
<p>Title taken from a poem called "Fanciful Dream" by Francis Duggan. Originally written in 2010 (ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Fairyland He Has Somehow Strayed

Pavel looked at the old house with distinct disgust. Not only was the environment around him cold and bleak, but also his new guardian's house was just as cold and bleak. It looked like the haunted mansions he had seen in old British horror movies, only it was real, and he was technically in Scotland, as opposed to some quaint British neighborhood.

His new guardian was an equally cold and bleak person: a washed up old woman by the name of Magdalena Jackson. She had picked him up from the Glasgow airport and driven him two hours to her country home in the middle of nowhere. The only thing good about this place, Pavel saw, was the glen of trees just outside the back door of the house, otherwise, he felt a bit like Cinderella, cooped up in his attic bedroom, doomed to not get any sunlight whatsoever because it was cold outside all the time. Thank goodness his aunt Maggie wasn't like the evil stepmother, and there were no nasty stepsiblings to be found. Magdalena obviously didn't know how to handle children, as she was Pavel's mother's spinster sister. Magdalena was his mother's half-sister, ten years older and it showed truly.

One day, Magdalena left the house to go to town, leaving Pavel alone in the house. He was sick of the dark rooms and the cloudy weather, but it was brighter outside than it was inside, so Pavel grabbed his coat and went out the back door to explore. He was only seventeen, had been living at the house for three months now and was, kind of, being homeschooled by his aunt. But right now, as he walked through the glen to a circle of brilliant willow trees, he felt like he was eight, feeling the magic of the British Isles. He let out a small sigh and sat in the middle of the copse, closing his eyes and letting the cold air rush over him.

"You're pretty far from comfort, laddie," he heard someone say.

Pavel looked up in to the deep brown eyes of an older gentleman. He was taller than Pavel by maybe two or three inches, and his full head of brown hair showed that he was maybe in his early thirties. He was wearing a strange set of clothes that made him look like he was King Oberon from the Shakespeare’s  _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.

Pavel stared behind this man, to his companions: ethereal spirits and winged maidens. The first male (their King?) also had a strange aura about him, manifesting in butterfly wings made of what looked like white Christmas lights on his back.

"You're… fairies," Pavel said, standing.

"So… you can see the wings? The maidens? The spirits?" the male asked, his eyebrows rising.

"It makes sense," Pavel said, shrugging, "This is Scotland. You'd never just appear to me back home in Russia," he muttered.

"Wow… a seventeen-year-old émigré from Russia who can see us," the fairy said, looking over at one of his companions. "Well… I'm King Montgomery Scott the Second of the fairies… but most people just call me King Scotty…"

"Pavel Andreyevich Chekov. People just call me Pavel…" the boy replied, putting out his hand. He wasn't sure of touching a fairy—especially the Fairy King—was such a good idea, but it seemed polite.

The older male took the boy's hand and held it as he spoke, "Pavel's boring. I've got a friend from Russia… a Russian snow giant by the name of Boris. He's says you Russian humans have some kind of nicknaming system… You're nickname would be… Pasha, right?"

Pavel blushed, "Da… but only lovers and family, really, call me that. I'm not even nice enough for everyone in my neighborhood to have called me that…"

"We'll change that, laddie," King Scotty replied, letting Pavel's hand drop to the boy's side as he put an arms around the teenager's shoulder. "We can be your community now. You've stepped halfway into Fairyland anyway, so you might as well be an honorary member…"

Pavel ducked under King Scotty's arm and stepped back a little, "No! I should stay here. What would Aunt Magdalena say?"

The Fairy King turned and looked at the human boy, frowning lightly. "That lady who lives in that house? She doesn't care about anyone. She came to this place to die alone, and I'm sure, not matter how much she tries to feel like part of that village a few kilometers from here, she will never fit in, and she will die alone like she thought she would. She doesn't care about you. She doesn't care about anybody…"

"How do you know?" Pavel asked.

King Scotty turned to three or four little fairies. Children, from the looks of them. Each one had hair like Maggie's: fiery red, with dark green eyes to match. One was eleven or twelve, maybe. Another was eight years old, from the looks of him. And then there were two girls, twins, at about five or six. They were wearing beautiful fairy clothing, stitched by spiders, from the looks of the threads, the cloth made of dead leaves gussied up with flowers.

"These are her own children. Her husband left her because she lost track of her children, let them wonder into our wood. We saved them from her, Pasha…"

Pavel looked at the children. They hadn't aged, it looked like.

Come to think of it, Pavel had seen remnants of Maggie's children lying around. There was an old looking stuffed animal that looked like a dog. It had been under Pavel's bed. All the stuffing was missing, and it had accumulated a lot of dust. "How… how long ago was that?" Pavel asked suddenly.

"Oh… Fairy time and human time are different… but from the look of that tree over there I'd say about… twenty years ago?" Scotty replied, watching as the teen went to the four children.

"My… cousins? Can I have… have your names?" he asked quietly, kneeling before the tight-knit fae family.

The eldest of the redheads looked at him, "I'm Edward, this is Henry," he said as the younger boy came close to him to bury his face in the older boy's shirt from embarrassment. "The twins are Madeleine and Isabelle."

Pavel bit his lower lip and stood up, looking at the Fairy King. He shook his head, "Do you ever sink that maybe the loss of her children has made her like that? So cold to the world and anybody who comes near her?" he asked, his voice like venom.

King Scotty took a step back at the younger boy's words, but Pavel had struck a chord, "Perhaps, Pasha. Does this mean… bad blood?" he asked.

Pavel turned from him, "I can't… I can't be apart of this family knowing it might be the cause of my aunt's suffering. She is… She is the only part of my family left right now and…" Pavel didn't finish, just took one look back at his fairy cousins, then bolted back to the black, twisted house.

***

It had been two weeks since the encounter at the bottom of the garden. Pavel hadn't seen outside in days, and Magdalena had completely forgot about any lessons she was supposed to be teaching him. Most days she sat in front of an empty fireplace, her head drooping as she slept, muttering odd things every once and a while. Pavel did inside things, like reading and cooking.

It was the start of the third week that Pavel was woken up by strange hands gently rocking him back and forth to get him to awaken. He looked sleepily into the faces of the two older boys: his cousins Edward and Henry.

"Pasha," they said, using a very familiar name for someone they had met two weeks ago.

"Henry? Edward?" Pavel asked, blinking his eyes to wake up a little more. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Edward said, as his brother was still a little shy around the teen. "Our King has been listless without you. Ever since he met you, he's been waiting for you to come back…"

"I… I just can't see you guys anymore. He took you two away from Aunt Magdelena…"

"We don't miss her," Edward replied, shaking his red hair out of his eyes. "From an early age, we only knew our father, because our mother had better things to do than take care of the children she had birthed and kept having until she let us all wander into the woods to disappear. We live a happier life with our fairy parents. We aren't forgotten. And… and you haven't been either. King Scotty pines for you every single day…"

Henry looked up at his brother before he turned to Pavel, "She doesn't even notice you, Pasha," he said meekly. "Magdelena has forgotten about you and your lessons. King Scotty… well… he waits for you every single day, and then he locks himself in his rooms when you don't come. For us, will you come down to the gardens?”

Edward put his hand on Pavel’s arm. He was cool to the touch and Pavel couldn’t help but shudder. The fae boy intoned, “You don't have to come with us if you're really that against it…"

Pavel looked around the room. There was nothing, really, to lose. Magdelena wouldn't notice if he was gone for even an hour or two… and… what else in this world did he have? He bit his bottom lip a little as he slowly rose from his bed, placing dainty feet on the hard, cold wood floor. Maggie had forgotten to put the heat on again…

"I don't need to make a decision about… coming to fairy world?" he asked. Once you set foot in the Fairyland, he had heard, you could never go back…

"No," Edward said, as Henry cowered behind him again.

So that was how Pavel was coerced out to the bottom of the garden. Pavel noticed King Scotty's frail form at the bottom. He looked skinnier than when they had first met, but when he noticed that Henry and Edward were leading  _Pavel_  down to the copse, he smiled, and the rest of his company smiled with him. He opened his arms out to Pavel, who awkwardly accepted the hug.

"I missed you, Pasha…" King Scotty told him, his voice quiet.

Pavel looked back at the house, then at his fairy cousins. "Fairyland, I've heard, is just not the same without you seeing me again…"

"It would be better, my friend… if you would come to stay," King Scotty said.

Pavel looked back at the house, then at the skyline beyond the house. He turned back to King Scotty, bit his bottom lip again, and thought of his parents, his home in Russia… everything he had left behind him when he moved. Scotland was… pretty. But there was nothing for him there. Except that he met King Scotty, and his cousins. And they all lived in Fairyland.

"Can I… can I meet some of your Russian fairy friends?" he asked, a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"You can do anything and have anything you've ever wanted," King Scotty replied. "Except your parents back…"

Pavel nodded, "That would probably make me jump at the chance…" he said.

King Scotty panicked, "I would do it for you, Pasha," he said, "I really would. But Mother Nature has them, and she's a cruel mistress and won't give anything back except the trees and plants and nature things…"

Pavel looked back at the King of the Fairies and smiled, "I know you can't, Your Majesty. And I know that there is nosing for me here. You were right. Magdalena forgot about me. My parents are gone and they won't come back. The only family that really cares are my cousins, who are your subjects."

King Scotty stepped closer, "Would… would this question get you to come willingly, and not because your life here on the human plane is crumbling? I want you to be happy coming to Fairyland…" he said, taking the boy's hand and kissing it. "If you could be a ruler of Fairyland, along side me? To be… my Queen?"

Pavel blushed and looked to his cousins. The girls squealed and covered their mouths, while Henry and Edward exchanged knowing looks. Pavel's mouth opened a little, "You… When you were sad that I didn't come back… it was because…"

"… I fell in love with you that day, Pasha…" King Scotty replied. "I knew from the moment I met you that you were the one I wanted my subjects to call their Queen. Or King, if you would rather…"

"Fairyland can have two Kings, I'm sure," one of the court ladies piped up.

"Yes… but being a Queen is fine," Pavel assured them, "In Pagan cultures, both the Masculine and the Feminine are expressed in all forms, da? I can be male and be your queen," he said, turning to King Scotty and squeezing his hand, which the older male hadn't quite let go of.

The court fairies cheered and Pavel's fairy cousins ran to him and crowded around him, laughing and hugging him. He returned the hugs, and allowed his new fiancé to lead him into the Fairy World. Pavel didn't even look back at his old life, because he knew his new life would be even better, which wasn't really a stretch in the least.

On the day of King Scotty and Queen Pasha's wedding, the best gift was his wings: shimmery blue white wings, not made of butterfly wings or gnat wings like the others: but made of feathers like a bird or…

"My angel," King Scotty said as the wings were adjusted and delicately sewed on his back. The needle hardly pricked his back, it seemed, but it wasn't as if Pavel would feel it. He only felt his new husband's lips on his own, as his heart soared and his nerves only focused on the soft feeling of new love, new hope, and his wonderful happy ending.
